1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a flexible substrate structure and a method of fabricating the same, and more particularly, to a method of fabricating a flexible substrate structure including forming a bonding region with adhesion property and a release region without adhesion property on a release layer with a local modification process, and a flexible substrate structure thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In modern display technologies, flexible display device is distinguished for its characteristics such as light weight, impact endurance, flexibility, wearability, portability, etc. Thus, the flexible display devices are regarded as a foresighted display technology. A conventional method of fabricating a flexible display device has encountered a bottleneck of fabricating thin film transistors (TFTs) on a flexible substrate, such as a plastic substrate.
In accordance with the conventional method of fabricating the TFTs on the flexible substrate, the flexible substrate is disposed on a supporting carrier (e.g. a glass carrier), and then the supporting carrier will be separated from the flexible substrate by performing a release process after the TFTs is accomplished. In a conventional release process, a vacuum evaporated polymer film is utilized as a release layer, and then the release layer and the flexible substrate are bonded together due to a good adhesion of the polymer film between the plastic substrate and the glass carrier. In other words, the release layer has to be patterned to form a release region with low adhesion ability, and a bonding region with high adhesion ability. However, the conventional method of directly forming the patterned release layer by performing a vacuum evaporation process causes a high fabrication cost. In addition, the shadow mask utilized in the vacuum evaporation process has to be in contact with the release layer. As a result, the release layer tends to adhere to the shadow mask, which may cause a peeling problem consequently. On the other hand, a method of indirectly forming the patterned release layer requires extra processes.